


Good Horizons

by LuckyRedBalloon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Animal Crossing Fusion, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyRedBalloon/pseuds/LuckyRedBalloon
Summary: Crowley enjoys his new life on the island. He doesn't know why it needs a museum, but he certainly doesn't complain about the curator.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on a whim and it's the silly distraction I needed today. I know others saw the similarities between Aziraphale and Blathers too, so this is the result my brain came up with.  
> I'll leave it to everyone how to imagine Aziraphale (owl or human), so I didn't go with any descriptions.  
> I hope you'll like it and find some joy trough it in these days. Stay safe everyone!

Crowleys steps echoed as he walked trough the grand, but dimly lit entrance hall and the noise made him feel slightly uneasy everytime. It was a natural sound, with the high ceiling and the floor made of marble, a perfectly normal effect.

What he didn't understand was, how this hall already required so many steps to reach the doors to the different exhibitions when he rounded half the building with the same number. It was like entering a new world and when he asked the curator, he only got a smirk.

'Yes, I suppose it seems bigger on the inside.'

As if that explained anything. Crowley tried to wrap his mind around it, even examined the walls outside, but nothing seemed off. Except for the fact that they contained three enormous wings for the different exhibitions. And if he thought too much about it, his head would probably explode. So he shoved the thought aside again, like everytime. He didn't even visit so far, not really. He just dropped a new specimen of fish or bug or sometimes a bloody fossil when he was lucky and fucked off, to disturbed by the disrupted space.

"'Lo, Aziraphale!" Crowley lifted his sunglasses.

The curator raised his head with a smile and put the book he was currently reading aside before he adjusted his perfectly neat bowtie. It was a gesture out of habit, Crowley had learned. He never saw Aziraphales bowtie in need of straightening, not even when he woke him up during his daytime visits. Nowadays he came after six p.m., so he wouldn't disturb his slumber.

"Good evening, Crowley! My, you're up late, it's already past midnight!"

Crowley shrugged with a grin.

"Got up late. That's the point of moving to an island and live the life you want, right? Also the view of the ocean is quite nice during the night and I just found the perfect spot across the river-", he bit his lip and shrugged again.

"Nevermind. Brought you something and you'll like it!", he couldn't suppress the smile while he started rummaging in his knapsack.

Aziraphale made a sound of wariness.

"Oh dear, it's another bug, isn't it? I know that face! Believe me, I'm so glad and very thankful for the donations, really, but please be careful! If I have to catch another mantis because you didn't shut the lid correctly, I'll not survive it!" He already seemed to faint from the memory alone and watched with distress what Crowley might pull out.

"That was an accident and I apologised. Like a hundred times already. Nah, it's a fish tonight." With a proud smile, Crowley handed him a plastic bag. "Look, a Koi! Got it during a tour to another island!"

"Oh." Aziraphale relaxed and took a good look at the colourful specimen, carefully turning the bag a little. "Oh, it's very beautiful. A wonderful catch, my dear!"

Crowleys lips stretched even wider. As much as fun it was to present a new insect to Aziraphale and watch him squirm while he took the box, he liked his pleased reaction to fish way more. 

But that was no comparison to bringing him a fossil; the first time he saw Aziraphales eyes lit up as Crowley donated the skull of a T-Rex, he couldn't think of anything else for hours except the joyful sounds and excited rambling about dinosaurs. He had been so ecstatic and Crowleys heart still jumped every time he brought this joy back with another new fossil. He tried to ignore it. He just wanted to make Aziraphale happy and tonight he would accomplish that with something different, hopefully. 

"...and isn't that fascinating?"

"Huh?"

"Crowley, did you even listen?" Aziraphale lifted one eyebrow, obviously somewhat put off by the ignorance.

"Yeah, uh- great. Extremely fascinating. Listen, I got you something else. It's not a donation." Crowley took a deep breath and reached for another item in his knapsack.

"Well, if it's another one of your cross hybrids, as much as I admire your green thumb and interest in the botanic, the museum doesn't take-"

"Yeah, I know, I know. Still a shame though, and a crime if you as me." It was and Crowley had every right to say it. He had great plans with his flowers and just planted some roses earlier that day. The hybrids would be beautiful and he already had in mind to brighten up the entrance of the museum with them. Just because he could.

"Here." Crowley swallowed and offered the fruit he finally retrieved, suddenly nervous. The pear was perfect, big and shiny and without blemishes. He didn't look at Aziraphale, but he heard the soft gasp.

"Oh...Crowley." Carefully Aziraphale took the fruit and Crowley dared to glance at him. He had hoped for the joyful expression he couldn't see often enough, but Aziraphales serene and almost shy smile was a new discovery that he needed to process for a moment. Was that a faint blush on his cheeks? It certainly matched his own, he realised with upcoming panic as he felt the heat creeping up his face.

"You- uh...you said, you like pears. When I told you about the apple orchard. And I found them on this island today, so I thought I could bring you one.", he coughed a little. "Already planted another two, so there'll be more soon. If- if you like."

Crowley fiddled with his sunglasses, still nervous despite and because of Aziraphales huge, twinkling eyes.

"You remembered that? Oh, my dear, that's so thoughtful of you! You are too kind, really." He cradled the pear with care and beamed at Crowley. It made him want to flee, almost.

"Shut up.", Crowley grumbled and hoisted his knapsack. "Well, gotta go, there are bugs to be caught and sold. I still need a fortune to pay off my loan to Nook."

"Oh, stay please?", Aziraphale asked, smiling, but his question came with a rushed tone. "Don't you want to take a look at the exhibitions you worked so hard for? I know the building makes you nervous. I could...accompany you. If you want?" 

The slightly hopeful voice didn't help Crowley to calm down, his heart jumped again and it had nothing to do with the uneasiness he felt inside these walls. Suddenly a walk trough the museum seemed like an idea he could warm up to. He hesitated.

"Another time.", Aziraphales smile faltered and hastily Crowley added: "I really have something I need to finish. But I would like that. Very much!" He licked his lips. "Tell you what. You give me the full tour here and in return you let me show you a special spot of the island."

"And leaving the museum? Oh dear, I'm not sure if that's-"

"Just an hour, Aziraphale?", Crowley pleaded. "This is your favourite place. I would like to show you mine?"

He didn't mean to sound so desperate and winced at his own voice. This was stupid. He was stupid. He should call this whole idea off. But Aziraphale looked at him with newly blushing cheeks and faint wonder and finally he smiled again. Crowley swallowed.

"Well, in that case. An hour sounds manageable.", he agreed and it took Crowley a few seconds to process his answer before he could speak again.

"Right. Uhm...right. I'll pick you up tomorrow night? Around eleven?"

"Eleven it is, dear." Aziraphale nodded. "Have a good night. And thank you for the pear, I will enjoy it very much."

"Right.", repeated Crowley stupidly. He still needed to wind his brain around the fact that he a) got Aziraphale to agree on a walk (don't you dare to call it a date, you idiot!) and b) would spent hours with him during a tour trough the museum which may or may not never let him leave again. But getting trapped inside the building suddenly seemed acceptable.

"Until tomorrow then. Night Aziraphale.", he grinned, a last attempt to appear all nonchalant and at ease, before he turned around and tried to walk calm when he felt the need to sprint.

The night air felt cool on Crowleys hot face and he certainly needed the stroll to his little house to get his thundering heart under control again. There was a project on his workstation he wanted to finish and it wouldn't do to hurt himself with a hammer because he couldn't concentrate. Thankfully the bench was almost finished and after Crowley added the, (surprisingly fast drying) paint he was on his way again with his newest piece of furniture.

It was a short walk to the bridge he built a few days ago, which would come in handy for their little excursion. After he crossed it, Crowley made his way between the trees and roots and weeds. Nobody lived out here and the moonlight was the only source of illumination. He wanted it to stay that way.

On a steep hill came his ladder into play and after he reached the small plateau, he took a long moment to admire the view. This place had only enough space for one tree, two maybe, but that would ruin the aesthetics. So Crowley had planted a single apple tree up here and it finally was ripe with wonderful, deep red fruits. His favourite flowers bloomed around the trunk with only little free space. There he placed the bench he brought and adjusted it with care, before he took a seat.

Perfect view. Perfect place. A little garden, hidden among the trees, quiet and peaceful. He hoped Aziraphale would like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! Might write more while playing AC, there will be ideas, surely!  
> I hope you enjoyed this little piece, maybe leave kudos or comments if you liked it. And pssst, any southern hemisphere players here where I could fish and catch bugs?
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back! That was fun to write, thank you for comments and kudos for the first chapter! <3  
> Bye the way, I'm playing very lax with the game mechanics vs. reality. The last thing I want is to take it too seriously, I'm just having fun. :)

"Come on, you bugger...", Crowley murmured as he watched the shadow moving leisurely trough the water. The fish ignored every attempt he made to catch it with his rod, no matter how often he corrected the position of the hook to tempt it to bite. Clever little thing, that bastard.

His idea to find some peace for his racing mind during a fishing trip and kill the time until he would pick up Aziraphale backfired somewhat, when he became aware of the fact that the distraction wasn't so successful with stubborn aquatic animals taunting him. He wasn't even striving for any accomplishments or sought after profitable specimens, he just wanted some kind of result. Instead he found the most pigheaded fish on the island and while there were plenty of other spots he could visit to try his luck, he stayed. He wouldn't let that fucker win this game.

(Unless it was time to go to the museum of course, then Crowley would call it a draw for now. But he would be back. Oh, he would be back!)

A faint glowing from the corner of his eye caught his attention and Crowley turned his head to the left. The area was filled with an abundance of cedars and between the trunks moved something in a slow pace. The bluish shine vanished and reappeared every few seconds, a strange illumination he wasn't familiar with. Maybe one of his neighbours got a new, fancy lantern and went out for a late evening stroll.

But something seemed off and the more he observed the light, the more uneasy he became. It was so quiet. And the movements were way too even for a torch or anything held by a hand. Or paw. Or hoof. Whatever. Also, he realised, he went up the cliffs to fish and none of his neighbours came up here.

Slowly Crowley put his rod down after he reeled in and spared the fish a last glance.

"You stay were you are, this isn't over.", he warned it, before he made his way to the trees.

\--

"AZIRAPHALE!"

Crowley hurried trough the hallway of the museum, almost falling over his own feet. He found the curator at his usual place with and like always engrossed in a book, only now he was looking up with huge eyes and a disapproving face, probably because of Crowleys appearance, but his mind wasn't in the right space to feel bad about it.

"Crowley, what on- oh, good lord!"

"Pack your stuff, we need to go!"

"What happened to you? Your face-"

"Island's haunted!"

"And your clothes! What are you talking about?"

"Told you, Island's haunted!"

Aziraphale starred at him and Crowley took a few seconds to catch his breath. He definitely didn't care for once for the state of his clothes, he just wanted to grab Aziraphale and leave this island far behind.

"Dear, I need you to calm down.", Aziraphale said, in a tone as if he was spooked horse. Which wasn't that far off, to be fair.

"No time! There's a ghost Aziraphale, a bloody ghost! I swear I saw it! It's up there, at the mountain! Glowing and floating around and when it saw me it screamed and then I screamed and suddenly there were more ghosts! Like- like it would multiply or whatever, I don't know!", Crowley shook his head and started pacing around, too full with adrenaline to stand still.

"I knew it! All the bones I'm digging up here, every day, it's like a graveyard! Who knows what else is buried here and woke up with all the constructions going on! Maybe that island was deserted for a reason, you know?! But we can still make it, I have two tickets for a plane at home, we just get them and then we leave!" Crowley looked at Aziraphale again, who seemed neither scared nor convinced by his words. In fact, he had that excited smile on his lips Crowley knew well enough.

"Oh, you've meet Wisp? How fascinating!" He clapped his hands together.

"Who?", asked Crowley back, dumbfounded.

"Wisp, the ghost, I've read about him. I think you're in luck, dear!"

"Luck?" Crowley gawked at him. Why on earth was Aziraphale so happy when they talked about a ghost that roamed on the island at this very moment? "Aziraphale, I don't think luck is the right word for this situation!"

"Well, I do. Obviously you're not familiar with Wisp, so I shall explain it to you. But first I believe some tea is in order." He gave Crowleys appearance another meaningful glance. "Also some medicine I think. You got stung by a wasp, I assume?"

"Uh...yes." Crowley reached for his forehead, more aware of the throbbing pain there, now that he finally calmed down a little. But with a tutting sound Aziraphale got hold his hand.

"Better not, dear.", he said gingerly.

Speechless, Crowley starred at the connection and for a moment the pain was irrelevant, all the talk about ghosts unimportant. Even seeing one didn't hold the same weight as seeing Aziraphale touching his hand. His face was still hot and red from running, which was hopefully covering up the newly blooming blush that came with the shudder that rippled trough his body.

Aziraphale cleared his throat and let go, but Crowley would've sworn he felt a soft squeeze before the connection was broken.

"Come now, this way please." Aziraphale guided him to a door with a 'staff only'-sign and Crowley followed him.

"How did you get also a bump and scratches on your face, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I ah- ran into a tree.", Crowley mumbled. "That woke the wasps."

"...I see."

\--

"Just to be clear: Right now a ghost named Wisp just...floats around here, minding his own business and it was ME who scared HIM?"

Crowley still had to wrap his mind around the whole affair. If he didn't get the fright of his life he probably would have found it quite hilarious. 

"And not only that, he also accidentally releases parts of himself -spirits you say - and they also float and he just can't call them back or something like that?"

"According to the book, yes.", Aziraphale nodded. "It's not clearly explained, just a brief description and it doesn't happen so often. All what's known is that his apparation is an occurrence not tied to certain dates and that he sometimes gifts people who help him. Overall he is just a friendly neighbour, rarely seen.", he said and sipped his tea.

"Huh." Crowley let the words sink in for a moment or two and leaned back against the array of soft cushions. Aziraphale had placed him on the couch and while he made tea and got the first-aid-kit, Crowley had taken in his office. It didn't look like an office to be honest, more like a very tiny apartment, cramped with a kitchenette, a coffee table, a well worn armchair and the sagging couch. The last remaining space was occupied by a huge shelf, overflowing with books. It was charmingly homey. While he drank his tea and listened to Aziraphales explanations, the medicine had helped against the swelling on his face and he felt more relaxed now.

"Where did you read this?", asked Crowley curiously.

"Oh, in a book on my way here, during the flight!", Aziraphale beamed. "Quite extraordinary, it's called 'The manual', if I remember correctly. What a drolly name. Sadly I must have left it in the plane and I wasn't able to track down another copy so far."

Crowley shrugged. "Seems to me like you remember it well enough. So, this Wisp needs help right now?"

"Hm?" Aziraphale looked like he was still mourning the loss of the book and blinked a few times. "Oh, of course! If you feel up to it, you should visit him again and speak to him. I'm sure he can explain his situation and there might be a reward in it for you. You shouldn't let this chance slip, dear."

Despite Aziraphales encouraging smile and words and the possibility of getting something out of this ghost-encounter, Crowley felt disappointed. His plans for tonight were disrupted, after he was looking forward all day to their outing (still not calling it a date!).

"We could postpone?", Aziraphale asked softly.

Startled, Crowley lifted his head. Had his face been so open about his turmoil that he seemed to be in need of reassurance or was Aziraphale speaking with his own hopes in mind? Crowley badly wanted it to be the later.

"That would be great.", he nodded and tried not to grin like an idiot. After he emptied his cup and put it on the table, he got up.

"I'm ah- sorry, by the way. For the whole evening and, you know, all the panic and the screaming.", with newly awakening embarrassment, Crowley stuffed his hands in his trouser pockets. "Is there a chance you could simply forget about all that?"

Aziraphale was also rising to lead Crowley to the door, but now he looked at him with huge eyes before he shook his head, slowly and with a gentle smile.

"My dear, I am sorry, but I shall not. The fact that you came directly to me in face of danger, to make sure I wouldn't be harmed, is a memory I'd rather want to treasure."

"Ngk." Crowley slipped trough the door into the hallway and had trouble not to leave in the same style he had entered the museum tonight; running and screaming. With his heart fluttering in his chest, he turned to Aziraphale.

"Okay then, have a good night. I'll see you around."

"You as well. Take care and let me know how everything went, will you? And I hope you'll get a good rest after your adventure."

They both stood there for a moment, looking at each other and Crowley feared he might say something very stupid if he didn't leave this instance.

"Will do. Bye, Aziraphale", he crooked instead to save himself from more awkwardness and made his way to the exit.

Once outside, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He could still recall the feeling in his hand when Aziraphale had touched it and even the memory left him shivering. With his head replaying their meeting over and over, he went back to the cliffs and reached the pond to collect his rod. The water was calm with no shadows moving around.

"Next time.", he murmured.

With careful steps, he made his way between the cedars and soon found the ghost again, his body only a small, flickering light now, with a tiny, sad face.

"Er, hi.", he said. "I'm Crowley. Heard you could need some help?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! At the moment I have two more chapters in mind I want to write. They WILL get their d- outing!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! This chapter got longer than expected but I'm still enjoying playing with this verse. Hope you'll like it!

"Morning, Gulliver." 

Crowley raised his mug in greeting as he passed the unconscious bird and strolled to the swinging bench. With a satisfied sigh he sunk down, sipped his coffee and enjoyed the sunshine on his face, a stylish pair of sunglasses on his nose to protect his eyes against the bright light. He got rid of his shoes and buried his toes in the sand. It was a luxurious feeling.

It was a good place to relax with a very pleasing view; palm trees to his left and right, the wide ocean before him, hidden by cliffs of the western side of the island, so he could watch a spectacular sunset every day if he fancied it. It was also lovely just past noon, Crowley decided.

He woke up late again, his sleeping schedule shifting more and more torwards pretty late mornings and bed times nearing three, even four a.m., give or take. He didn't mind. And he certainly didn't mean to get slowly in sync with a particular night owl, who couldn't stay awake for more than five minutes during daytime, even if his life might depend on it. Nope, definitely not.

Maybe he could show Aziraphale this place during another outing if he was inclined? Sure enough it would be lovely at night too. Also it wasn't difficult to access, not anymore.

(Bold of him to make plans for other outings when the planned one didn't even happen yet.)

The bridge's financing was finally finished and the workers, mysteriously out of sight like always, must have pulled a strange, crack-of-dawn shift again to have it ready in the morning. He had tried to spot them a few times during other projects, but never caught a glimpse so far. It was one of these strange occurrences he couldn't find answers for.

Crowley had choosen just the perfect spot for the new bridge; now he could just stumble outside his house and cross the river by his house to make a short walk trough the orchard to the beach. Very nice indeed.

Of course, raising the money for the construction had been a pain in the ass. He could've gone for a cheaper option, but he wanted it to be a sturdy, swish thing, not a shabby ramp without rails where he would probably slip and land in the river while he was still sleepy. So during the last days he had been constantly busy with raising the money; fishing and catching critters was okay, but Crowley also had big plans for his orchard and since a tourist visited lately and left him some fruits he couldn't get his hands on before, he was mostly working outside and took care of the growing trees. While he still favoured his apples, he admired the variety he had now and Timmy and Tommy were very keen on buying exotic cherries and peaches for a higher price.

(Crowley was slightly annoyed; his apples were excellent in quality and deserved the same selling price, in his opinion.)

Meanwhile his flower garden shaped up nicely with all the care he put into it, and with some newly hybrids he managed to grow, a new species of butterflies had suddenly made its home on the island. The peacock butterfly was, admittedly, a very beautiful critter, but of course Aziraphale was not too enthusiastic when he dropped by to show him one. The curator took it nonetheless. They talked for a few minutes and Crowley had the chance to confirm that Wisp was a decent fellow indeed. Also, after Crowley searched the whole island all night to find and catch his lost spirits, he gave him some very aesthetic looking floor tiles he promptly stored for his kitchen, still a work in progress among so many other projects.

This visit at the museum was, sadly, the only time he saw Aziraphale during these days. Crowley could've taken his time to earn money for the bridge, it wasn't like there was a deadline. But once such a project was in progress, he couldn't really unwind until everything was wrapped up. It was ironically the main reason he'd moved here in the first place: To relax and take everything slower without pushing himself to the limit.

Aziraphale had shown understanding when Crowley tried to explain his itch for the finished bridge and the delay of their planned little excursion. He had smiled and said how much he was looking forward to the development of the island and admired Crowleys enthusiasm. But there was a hint of disappointment under all this and he felt bad about it. Aziraphale really wanted to spend time with him and Crowley didn't want to let him down. He didn't want to be that guy who constantly neglected friends because of prioritised work. Not anymore.

So no more constructions for a few days at least, he decided. Nook had already more ideas for the island, but that could wait. For tonight, he had plans - he and Aziraphale had plans - and nervous energy flooded him at the thought.

Crowley emptied his mug and stood up. After a nice stretch he made his way back, again passing Gulliver, who was still out like a light.

"Just getting my shovel, pal.", he informed him, but didn't hurry. The first time he found the seagull stranded at the beach, he got quite the scare, but now he was familiar with Gullivers habits and he didn't mind to look for parts of his phone. How that thing still worked was a miracle.

Just before Crowley arrived at his house, he spotted Zucker, who gazed at the abundance of flowers. He liked him well enough, decent fellow and always willing to help. Had a tendency for watering the flowers too much, unfortunately, so after a brief greeting Crowley said: "You can put your can away for today, they're fine."

"Oh, I didn't mean to!", Zucker smiled and raised one tentacle upwards. "It's going to rain later, so they're taken care of."

Crowley looked up at the bright, blue sky. Not a single cloud was to be seen.

"You think so?", he asked, doubtful.

"Oh yes, I have a nose for it. Well, metaphorically, since I don't have a nose, of course. But tonight's gonna raining. Oh, then I can show everyone my new umbrella! See you at Ables opening later, yes?" He wiggled happily with every tentacle before saying goodbye to Crowley, who still looked with growing irritation the blue vastness.

\--

It was indeed pouring down by time Crowley arrived at the museum. Just an hour before they ment to meet, the foreboding clouds opened the gates and now he couldn't even walk to the museum without an umbrella if he didn't want to get completely drenched.

"Evening, Aziraphale.", he said after entering, unable to keep his voice free of an underlying grumpy tone.

"Good evening, my dear." Aziraphale sat at his desk and put his book aside with a smile. It wasn't the first time he used this term on Crowley, but he still got slightly lightheaded hearing it. "I'm glad you brought your umbrella, I wouldn't want you to catch a cold during such a weather."

"Yeah, it's really pissing out there. Doesn't look like it'll end soon."

"Language, please.", Aziraphale tsked. "I heard the Able Sisters opened their shop today. Hopefully the opening ceremony wasn't affected by the rain?"

Crowley put his umbrella, in lack of other options, simply down near the exit. The marble floor would forgive him.

"Nah, it was all bright and sunny then. And Nook would've held the ceremony either way.", Crowley hesitated. "Just not ideal now, for a walk and all. Sorry, after the last days I was uh...looking forward to it.", he mumbled.

"Me too, dear.", Aziraphale nodded. "But don't be too disappointed, we will go to your special place another night and I'm sure it will be wonderful. Meanwhile, why don't you allow me to show you the museum properly? You're here now, after all."

Right. That was still on their agenda. Crowley hadn't lost his trust issues torwards the building with its impossible enormous space fitted inside. It was figuratively and literally the biggest mystery on the island. With the additional lack of interest to look at bugs and fish and some bones he brought here in the first place, a tour wasn't that appealing to him.

With Aziraphale as his guide however, he might overcome the underlying worries about getting lost in this strange space. With Aziraphale, he would enjoy a detailed tour very much.

"Sounds like a good alternative.", he said and took a look around to the different pathways. "I'm all yours.", he added grinning, with a little burst of bravado.

"Is that so?", Aziraphale raised one eyebrow, but his smile was genuine. "Well then, as you know to the right we have the aquarium and downstairs are the fossils to explore. And to the left-", he shuddered. "There are all the insects we're housing so far."

"We can skip them.", Crowley offered. He didn't want to make Aziraphale uncomfortable during the trip. But Aziraphale shook his head.

"It's not as if I can ignore this wing, I DO take care of all our exhibitions. Plus, I think you might enjoy the interior very much. Actually, I really want for you to see it." He seemed almost a little bit excited and Crowley, of course, couldn't deny him anything, with or without this hopeful look in his face.

"Okay then, let's start with the bugs, so you don't have to think about them anymore for the rest of the tour. And after that, we're tackling the aquarium and save the fossils for the end?"

It was a plan and after Crowley stashed his knapsack behind Aziraphales desk (as if somebody would take it it he left it at the entrance in plain sight), the moved torwards the west wing.

It was noticeable warmer in here. Also well lit, even during the night, so Crowley could take in the tremendous space and high ceilings. It was even bigger than he expected and for a moment he even forgot he was inside a building at all, with all the flora creating a very realistic picture of wild vegetation. There were fucking trees with wide spreading crowns and he already heard the gurgling of water somewhere. The rain drummed softly on the rooftop made of glass and added a soothing note to the picture.

"That's...something.", Crowley said, still baffled by the surroundings. A bee flew past him and curved trough the air.

"It is.", Aziraphale nodded proudly. "The exhibition is divided in different zones to allow every inhabitant the perfect space to live. Here we have our common bugs and spiders, then we can walk trough the butterfly pavilion to the more secluded specimens.", he explained.

"Lead the way then.", Crowley murmured, still taking in the details of this lush little paradise.

They strolled at a leisurely pace, with Aziraphale always staying firmly in the middle of the path, so he would keep as much distance from the insects as possible. Crowley took some closer looks left and right, but was actually more interested in the greenery than the inhabitants.

"Maybe we could skip this slope?", Aziraphale suggested, as the way split up into two directions. "It's just...the bugworm loves to jump down from that tree over there to scare the visitors. Right a menace, that one." He made a stern face torwards said tree and Crowley grinned.

"Gets you every time?"

"Oh, shush."

So instead of taking the longer route, they headed right trough the door that lead them to the butterfly area. It was a smaller room, but overflowing with more vegetation. Crowley whistled at the array of potted plants and moved around to inspect some of them.

"Now look at these beauties.", he said with admiration, a tone his own flowers had to work very hard for. "Not a spot. And so many...ha, no wonder you have no use for my hybrids, with all these buggers here!" He turned his head torwards Aziraphale.

"Oh, that's hardly the reason, dear.", Aziraphale moved aside as one butterfly came too close to him. "Your flowers are without a doubt wonderful to look at, but I think the island is more in luck to be decorated with them. And it is a worthy reason for tourists to visit."

The gentle voice and praise was enough to give Crowleys face some colour, so he looked away again and moved to the next bunch of greenery. Hearing Aziraphale saying stuff like that was always tied to embarrassment and hope for something he didn't quite dare to name. But often enough his thoughts swirled around after each conversation and he could spent hours to go over details, trying to separate earnestly shown affection and wishful thinking.

"'S definitely also worth to come here.", he finally answered with a slight rasp.

"I'm glad you think so." He heard Aziraphale coming closer and cast him a glance. He was still smiling and maybe there was a slight blush creeping up his cheeks, if Crowleys wishful thinking had a say in it.

"And you know, you're always welcome here. I wanted to show you around since you talked about your flowers. I hoped you would like it here."

It touched Crowley to hear it. Knowing that Aziraphale not only wanted to show him the museum as a part of the island, but thought of specifics he wished for Crowley to see. Because he knew about his interests. Cared for them.

"I like it very much.", he said without taking his eyes off Aziraphale

For a few seconds, they just looked at each other, hesitant, and it would take Crowley maybe two steps to get close enough to him to-

A fluttering motion above Aziraphale captured his attention and then the curator got very stiff.

"There is a butterfly on my head, isn't there?", he murmured, gulping.

"Yeah. Wait, I got this." Crowley raised his arm and with a quick motion of his hand, he chased it off.

"Oh, thank you." Aziraphale took a deep breath. His face had actually lost some colour, so Crowley suggested to move on to give no more room to more butterfly attacks.

"You're really not so keen on them.", he said, once they left the pavilion behind and wandered trough a room with muted lightning, so one could see the inhabitants behind the glass walls better. "How do you manage that, every day?"

Aziraphale seemed more relaxed, now that there was a barrier between him and the insects.

"Well, I manage. It is not my favourite part I admit, but of course every creature here deserves to be taken care of. As long as I don't have to touch them, it is quite bearable.", he explained.

"I don't even know where to start asking how exactly this whole taking care of everything here works.", Crowley muttered and took a closer look at the orchard mantis. "Hello my little money maker." He grinned.

After a few minutes they made the way back to the entrance, chatting about this and that and didn't mention the moment at the pavilion anymore. Crowley already thought he might have imagine something and shoved the thoughts away.

The aquarium was just as breathtaking and stunning as the vast garden. Crowleys eyes roamed constantly over the clever designed structures that allowed visitors a wonderful experience, regarding the whole exhibition. The underwater tunnel especially was a wonder and while he personally wasn't that much interested in the different species of fish, he admired the way it was built.

"It is actually very relaxing. Sitting here and just watching the fish moving around.", Aziraphale said after they starred for a full minute or so at the swarm of sea butterflies, swaying in a hypnotizing dance.

"I can get behind that." Crowley nodded. "I like watching the ocean and listening to the waves, it's somewhat similar. Do you do that often, just sitting here?" He turned away from the elegant moving creatures. Aziraphales face was softly illuminated in the bluish light and it gave him an ethereal look. Almost angelic.

Captured by that thought, he was actually startled when Aziraphale looked at him.

"Oh, I rather spend my waking hours reading. Or at the fossil exhibitions. I love to make the information charts for every piece, you know!" He wiggled happily, already excited for the last part of the tour, obviously. It made Crowley laugh.

"I'm sure you know enough about that stuff to fill whole books!" He turned around. "Come on, let's go. You can show me your favourites."

As it turned out, every single piece Crowley ever dug out that was worth a space in the museum, was Aziraphales favorite. He was happily chattering away the whole time they spent between bones from creatures long extinct.

Crowley didn't mind. He liked watching Aziraphale and the constant smile on his lips, liked his gestures full of excitement, liked listening to his voice.

He liked to see him so full of happiness.

It was far more worth taking note of than examining their surroundings, even if the prehistoric remains were artfully displayed and the whole wing was just as impressive as the rest of the museum. Altough, there were a lot of empty spaces and incomplete skeletons, so it was more obvious how many more there was to discover. The two sections with the living creatures also still had lots of space for new donations, but it wasn't that noticeable.

"I'm so sorry, dear! Here I am, gushing without a pause!" Aziraphale shook his head and before Crowley could find some less embarrassing words than 'I could listen to you all night', he continued: "It's just so rare to actually show someone around! Our visitors are mostly here during the day, so I hardly see them. And if one shows up when I'm awake, they still go alone. I'm not well-acquainted enough with the rest of our community to offer such a tour. Not that I want to take advantage of our friendship of course-"

"Aziraphale, stop. It's fine.", Crowley assured him. "Really. Maybe I don't share your hobby, but I find your deep knowledge impressive. Also I get your enthusiasm and that you love to talk about it." That wasn't a lie, even when Crowley could hardly care about all this here in the same way.

"So prattle on, it's interesting. Just don't test me to see if I memorized all that stuff." He grinned. "Don't know how you can just throw all this information around."

Aziraphales face, at first filled with worry, relaxed slowly while Crowley spoke.

"Thank you, dear. I appreciate your patience very much."

"Nah, come on. At least you're really into it, not rattling everything down like a robot. Hope I'll find more bones soon, to fill in the blanks.", he said as he looked around. They had already reached the end and the lack of more bones made them turn around, slowly retreating back to the entrance hall. 

"What do you think, how long would a full tour take, once every space is filled?", he asked with a wink.

"Oh, probably days!"

"Well, good to know, I bring snacks then."

Aziraphale gasped. "Snacks! In my museum!"

"Don't worry, I'll share."

They reached Aziraphales desk still nagging about the policy and Crowley got his knapsack back.

"Good lord, it's getting late. I better let you go, so you'll get some sleep.", Aziraphale said. "I hope you enjoyed your first visit."

"I did. I don't get how this works. Like, at all." Crowley saw Aziraphales smirk, the same one he got when he questioned the museum's inside the first time. Smug bastard. "But we can do this again, it's a great place."

"That's good to hear. Well than, have a-"

"You know, about the opening at Ables today.", Crowley blurted out and started rummaging between his stuff. "I went inside, after the ceremony, wanted to take a look and all. These sisters have some real skill, you know."

He hesitated and grabbed the little bundle, wrapped in green paper to hold it out for Aziraphale to take.

"This is for you, thought you might like this. Sorry, I'm shitty when it comes to wrapping presents." Crowleys stomach squirmed. When he visited the tailors shop, he didn't look for something particular but one piece practically screamed 'Aziraphale' and in a rushed decision he bought it and then he went straight to the shop next door to get the paper. He had tried to imagine the situation he was in now, tried to come up with some words, but everything seemed too less or too much. So he had shoved the present into his knapsack and his thoughts away.

Aziraphale took the little package with a curious glance at Crowley and then opened it with care. The tartan bow tie came into view and Crowley bit his lip, heat rushing up his face.

"Oh, my dear!" Aziraphale looked at the present with wonder and then with a bright smile at Crowley. "It's very beautiful, you shouldn't have!"

"Wanted you to have it.", he mumbled, the knot inside him slowly unfolding but still buzzing with nervous energy. "I wasn't around lately, with all the work piling up and I felt bad for being so absent over the last days. I'm really sorry about that."

"That's...very thoughtful of you Crowley, but I know it's very consuming to handle all the matters of the island. I worry more about your wellbeing when you work on all these projects.", Aziraphale said, with genuine concern in his voice. "Thank you, though. I appreciate the gift, very much. But look after yourself, will you? That's important to me."

Crowley nodded. It was strangely unbearable and wonderful at the same time, to know how Aziraphale cared about him.

"Will do, promise. I already decided to take things slower with the development here.", he said, taking a deep breath. "So if you still want to go...to let me show you around another night..."

Aziraphale broke into a smile. "With pleasure Crowley. I'm always looking forward to seeing you." He promptly stole Crowleys breath again.

"Me too, Aziraphale."

"Have a good night then, dear."

"You too."

Crowley grabbed his umbrella and with a last little (stupid) wink, he went trough the exit. It was still raining, but it didn't bother him anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how are you all doing during bunny day? I think Crowley has thoughts on that...XD  
> I have at least one more chapter I want to write, but during playing, new little ideas popping up every time, so we'll see!
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated! Stay safe everyone!


End file.
